


Devotion and Desire

by BeezandBitches



Series: Kiss the Human Girl [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dancing against the moonlight, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, He/Him Lesbian, He/him pronouns for Michael (Good Omens), I just wanted them to be soft, Kissing, Lesbian Anathema Device, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches
Summary: Michael has great news to share with his darling, Anathema.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Michael (Good Omens)
Series: Kiss the Human Girl [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449685
Kudos: 7





	Devotion and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I love them and I haven't written about them in a long time so here they are!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @BeezandBitches for more content
> 
> Have a lovely day :)

Anathema sat atop her cottage roof, staring at the sky. Sometimes she just needed to feel the world around her go silent as she thought. Right now she had so much on her mind. First things first, she was thinking about her lover. He adored her, loved her, but they were separated so often.. It came with the territory, sadly. After all, she was dating an angel.

The Archangel Michael, specifically.

It was a long story, a very long one, one that involved a rock being chucked at the angel’s head when the two of them first met. Michael had come down as Heaven’s temporary replacement for their renegade angel, and after trying to find some clues as to how exactly Aziraphale survived a bloody ring of hellfire, he ended up tumbling into Anathema’s life. He tried to get information out of her and well- the rock is self-explanatory.

But, Michael was persistent, and Anathema was stubborn. They butt heads a lot and often. But, whenever Michael would leave for sometime back to Heaven, he’d always come back. Anathema would always snark, asking if he had missed her. Michael at first found it annoying, but slowly, he came to realize that _yes,_ he did. He did miss her. He missed her sass and her sarcasm and the way she smiled and the way she looked at him with a fire in her eyes. He missed her more and more with each time he had to go.

It was predictable that Michael would kiss her, and even more so that Anathema would reciprocate. To tell the truth, she thought he was cute. A little annoyingly uptight at first, but cute.

That’s when they started to court one another. The only problem now was the situation of Michael having to go to and fro from Heaven so often. It really put a damper on date planning. Even now, Michael was away. And he was all that was on Anathema’s mind.

“Every star in the sky is out tonight,” Anathema’s eyes lit up at the sound of the rather heavenly voice from behind her. She turned around quickly to see the Archangel Michael, standing there, prim and proper and without a hair out of place. “But,” He said, his lip curled up into a shining smile. “None could compare to the sight before me.”

“Michael!” Anathema exclaimed as she stood from where she sat and hurried over to him. She planted a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled slightly, returning the gesture on her nose. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, my darling.” He said. “How have you been?”

“Good. Even better now that you’re back.”

“Really now? You haven’t even heard my news yet.”

“You got the ok from Upstairs?” Anathema asked excitedly. Heavenly paperwork always took so damn long to get approved- usual wait time was around 80 human years, but Michael pulled a couple of strings to get his pushed through faster. And by that I mean he went straight to Uriel, who was in charge of all Earthly-related travel charges, to get it signed off. They didn’t ask why Michael was so insistent, but the look in his eyes told them enough.

“I did,” Michael said happily, a tender smile spreading over his lips as he watched what had to be stardust twinkle in Anathema’s eyes as she hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture. “Now my home base’s officially Jasmine Cottage, Tadfield. Right by your side.”

“Oh, Michael..” She chuckled slightly, her face buried against his blouse. “This is going to be great. We need to celebrate!”

“I couldn’t agree more.” He said. “In fact, I think I have a few ideas on how.”

“Ooh, enlighten me then.”

“Ahem,” He cleared his throat, stepping back from her embrace for only a moment. He pulled his heavenly cell phone from his pocket, tapping it lightly as it started to play music, ballroom music to be exact. “May I have this dance, Miss Device?” Michael bowed in a way that Anathema could call cheeky, but she knew that if she did, her girlfriend would only remind her that angels were not cheeky.

“I thought angels didn’t dance.” She teased, stepping closer as he leaned back up.

“I suppose I can make an exception just this once, for an exceptionally pretty human.” He said as she leaned on him. They stood near the edge of the roof, but he didn’t move an inch. Instead, he let her lips ghost against his as she giggled. Michael pressed a kiss to his lover’s temple, whispering tender words of adoration against her skin. He felt Anathema’s hands take his own, how gentle and warm and perfect they felt.

“You’ll catch me if I fall, won’t you?” She asked, leaning her forehead against his. Their fingers curled and locked together like they would never- _could_ never let go.

“Always.” He promised, letting his wings unfurl from behind him.

He took the first step off of the roof, but stayed perfectly balanced on the nothing beneath him. Anathema followed, hesitating for a second as she took her first step. Michael held her as she found her footing. Walking on air wasn’t as easy as all the movies made it seem, at least for people it wasn’t. Angels were a different story.

“I’ve got you.” Michael said as he pulled her closer, kissing her jaw once before Anathema gave him a little nod, stepping more comfortably now. That’s when they started to dance.

They danced in a similar step to a waltz, close and in-sync. Michael would only let Anathema loose to twirl her out and back to him. Truth be told, he could stay like that, a whisper apart as they danced against the moonlight, forever if only god would allow it.

“Are you always this light on your feet?” She asked, her smile wide and fun. Michael felt a similar one make its way onto his face.

“Only when I’m with you.”

“And how often is that?”

“Every day, from now until forever.”

Anathema slid her hand up to Michael’s face, his arms now resting gingerly on her waist, as she held his chin between two fingers. Her thumb grazed his glittery lips as Anathema took in every inch of his face. From his rosy, gold-flaked cheeks, to his bright blue eyes filled with all the power of crashing waves, to the single golden freckle dot atop the point of his nose. Anathema could melt just from the way Michael looked at her with this fierce adoring stare. This was more than just any angelic lover, which was already quite a feat for any mortal, this was God’s General, The Archangel Michael. And he was so absolutely smitten with Anathema that he wished to stay on Earth with her..

She kissed him, loved him, and it felt as though the world was made just for the two of them. Michael wondered if this was how Adam felt when Eve presented the apple to him, asking just to trust her, and doing so without question, out of love. The crisp bite, sweet as sin and delicious as desire, that made humanity fall. They fell for love and for trust and for one another, disobeying God’s word. As if they needed no one but each other.. Michael, while he would never dare disobey God in such drastic ways, definitely saw the tempting appeal in tossing away everything for love. He had one foot in the door anyway.

Anathema pulled away, leaving the stain of her lipgloss on Michael’s lower lip, marking him with her love. The two of them floated down to the ground, feeling the grass below them. The tickle of the wind gave Anathema goosebumps, but she couldn’t feel warmer being held by her angel.

“Why don’t you and I go set up our bedroom, sweetheart?” Anathema said as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

“Sounds perfect to me, dearest.”

The quiet sounds of the two lovers giggles and coos of devotion against the midnight air could deafen the chorus of heaven.


End file.
